With development and progress of sciences and technologies, display devices have been more and more widely used. An existing display device usually includes a display panel and a backlight module which includes a light source, a back plate and a plastic frame. During production of the backlight module, especially when long sides of the back plate and the plastic frame are being assembled, forces in horizontal direction and vertical direction towards the back plate need to be applied manually to assemble the plastic frame to the back plate, such that flanges of the back plate and the light source are inserted into a groove of the plastic frame.
Because assembling process of the back plate and the plastic frame of the backlight module is conducted manually, problems of difficulty in assembling and improper assembling exist. Moreover, even if the assembling is properly conducted, efficiency thereof is lower.